Capítulo 57 parte 2: PROBLEMAS PROBLEMITAS?
by Liiz99
Summary: -Bueno bueno, mucha amistad no se te valla a correr ok Maka? mejor pasen y lean que esta bueno C:


_**Agradecimientos:**_ _Makithaa Evans, a mi nueva lectora favorita sliper-moon, y nunca me olvidaré de mi primera lectora yumary-chan27, y mi alma gemela Maka-Chan Evans Venditas sean ¡XD Ah y también Atsushi Okubo :D_

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, Okubo Atsushi los creó para que los demás Jugaran con ellos ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 57 PARTE 2:**

"**SOUL, ESTAS AQUÍ! PROBLEMAS PROBLEMITAS?"**

_(Ronquidos…)- (Ronquidos…)_

_*Sonido fuerte suena*_

-WAAH!, que fue eso?-Había escuchado un ruido muy extravagante! Y fue de la cocina… Rayos será que se metió algún mañoso a mi cocina?Argg que buenos días tan agradables! A ver... Voy a llevarme un libro, no un libro no mejor una Enciclopedia por haberme despertado!

La rubio-ceniza abrió su puerta de una manera muy ágil sin hacer ruido, fue directamente a la cocina y posándose en las paredes para evitar no ser vista, ni oída con el más respiro posible salió rápidamente de su escondite dando su típico…

-¡MAAAAKAAAA-CHOOOOP! Eso es para que no me vuelvas a levantar maldito ladrón!-

…

-AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhWaaaaa! Eso duele muchísimo Aaahaaaa…~-

Agonizando el albino sobándose su cabeza y con unas pequeñas pero mínimas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Q-QU-QUE?SOUL! P-PERO Qu- TU- AAAA perdón perdón! No sabía que eras tú!

-Eheh…N-no importa siempre eh sido capaz de soportar eso recuerdas?-

Awwww Soul se ve tan lindo!Esaaa sonrisaa~ Pero…

-S-Soul porque de repente sonries? No estabas adolorido o algo por el estilo?-

-S-si pero en realidad porque me alegro de volverte a ver, definitivamente tenía muchas ganas de ver esos ojos jades claro y esa cara tan bella y suave

-A-aa etooo… Yaya hehe vasta~! Me haces sonrojar…esos ojitos tuyos me ponen muy sensiblee~- Uu agaché mi cabeza, la cara e Soul es prácticamente tierna cuando se trata de decir cosas tiernas y poner buen estado, y cuando está feliz me hace sentir tann~ sensible es un sentimiento que no puedo explicar…

-Me gusta mucho que te pongas de esa manera de verdad me hiciste mucho de menos!

-Uhhh… -

-Ven aquí!-

-E-eeh…-

El peli blanco se dispuso a darle un buen abrazo estando aún los dos en el suelo, después de un momento se separaron y el de una sola vez se dirigió a besar sus finos labios y suaves, cada vez se iba profundizando y la oji-verde no era capaz de para ese rojo que se le posaban en las mejillas, iban tan seguidos que cada vez se separaban un poco para tomar aire y continuar, hasta que habló…

-E- Soul n-no…-

-Que, qué pasa?-

-No aguanto más..-

Maka tenía los ojos un poco llorosos, nunca la había besado así creo que exageré en cuanto al beso, me sentía muy cómodo decidí cambiar el tema.

-Bueno cambiando tema…-

-Oye Soul por qué estás aquí?-

-Jajajaj muy simple, porque creo que olvidaste ir a verme en aeropuerto-

-QUE? Me quedé dormida entonces? Que horas son?

-Son las 10 de la mañana… Uy veo que te trasnochaste jaja-

-Pp-pero y hace cuanto estas aquí?

-Hace unas 8 horas aproximadamente-

-Aahh, cierto que tu vuelo llegaba a las 2 de la mañana, perdón por hacerte esperar tanto tiempo…-

-No te preocupes, de todos modos cuando llegue te vi dormida y algo fundida, así que no decidí levantarte y pues te iba a hacer el desayuno, pues por lo visto resulte levantándote por el ruido que hice… Jajaj-

-A-a si…-

-Buueeno? Que hiciste mientras no estuve estos 2 días?

-Pues ayer estaba con BlackStar y Tsubaki haciendo los deberes… y pues el sábado había que ir al cole y pues fui pero solamente nos mandaron hacer aseo a los salones Dios! Ah y pues conocí a alguien…-

-Y ese es?

-Es un chico al parecer muy tierno con migo, me dijo que tenía muchísimas ganas de conocerme y hablarse con migo hasta me pidió ser su amiga! Te parece bien?

-Ehmmm…

-Shiii~?

-A-a b-bueno pero no has esa cara de nuevo ok? No es "cool" que te rueguen

-Genial! Se llama Daniel Kurosawa, se que te caerá bien!-

-Hmm no lo sé…

-Vamos Soul! Hee

-Está bien…

**-AL OTRO DÍA-**

-Levántate dormilón que tenemos que irnos!-

-Espera un poquito más…-

-No para ahora! Tenemos que ir al Colegio me dijeron que asistencia obligatoria!

-Bueno bueno ya voy (_bostezo)-_

…

-Bueno estudiantes, la asistencia obligatoria de hoy es porque ya no van asistir con ropa normal!-

-_(Todos- queeeeee?)_

-Si si les sorprenderá, nuestra Institución mandó a crear nuestro uniforme, lo pueden comprar aquí mismo, su uniforme es así:

-Una camisa manga larga blanca con una corbata roja oscuro y rallas amarilla, sobre esta camisa va ir un Suéter amarillo oscuro, y sobre este mismo una chaqueta negra con rayas rojas oscuro, en cuanto a las mujeres su ropa será esa con una falda negra y unas medias altas con las mismas rayas y cualquier moda de zapatos.

-Los hombres será lo mismo pero con unos jeans negros con cualquier moda de zapatos.

-ZzZZzZz…-

-Soul despierta no duermas en clase que te pueden regañar!

-Q-que?- Chorreándole baba de la boca

-Tendremos que decirle a mi padre que nos compre lo nuevos uniformes, acaban de decir o es que creo que no te diste cuenta…-

(Tirrriin~)

-Vamos ya podrás dormir todo lo que quieras afuera…-

-Si si en un lugar tranquilo donde no haya gente porque me cabrea la gritadera de los demás-

-Uhhhh…- Bajé mi cabeza porque no quería estar sola si otra vez lo estaba de pronto otra vez Soul me iba a besar como ayer…

…

-Aquí está bien-

Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol con mucha sombra y el pasto estaba muy cómodo claro me senté y después Soul se acostó y su cabeza se posó sobre mi regazo y cerró sus ojos. Tan pronto hablé!

-Oye Soul que hiciste?-

-De que o qué?

-Puees esos 2 días

-Nada, mamá estorbándome, Samuella y Wes molestándome, y Natalia algo de mal humor con migo…-

-¿Quién es Natalia?

-AH!Unaa amiga de la infancia que de pequeño estaba enamoradizo de ella.. ehe..-

-Y porque de mal humor?

-Ah-a porque…-

-Y ahora qué hiciste Soul? No me digas que…-

-AA pues porque mi madre me empezó a molestar con ella que si me parecía linda blablá y pues me empezó a acosar más y pues dije que tenía novia y pues cuando fui a desayunar Natalia llego y le saludé, pero ella se enojó porque me escuchó hablando con mi mamá y supuestamente creo que estaba celosa y después Samuella llego y me pregunto eso mismo de que si tenía novia y llego Wes y de chismoso dijo que eras tú blablá y me molestaban, el caso fue que me aburrí y estoy aquí-

-Tienes suerte que estoy de humor para perdonarte…-

-¡Qué bien! Estoy salvado de un Maka-Chop pff-

-…-

Estaba tan raro ese día, estaba algo nuboso y hacia algo de frío y lo que no quería pasó

-…-

_(Ventisca de aire)_

-…-

-Maka…-

-E-eh?

Abriendo los ojos y tomando postura el albino la miró fijamente

-Sonará raro, pero p-puedo b-besarte?

WAWAAAAAA aa no soy capaz Soul me pidió un beso si, si suena raro claro! Pero es que me sofoca tanta presión

-Ee-eehn-no sé-

La pareja estaba sola no había ni una alma alrededor del lugar del Colegio y estaban ya casi susurrándose con sus rostros muy cerca hablando

_-Se me hacen irresistibles tus labios Maka…-_

_-P-pero Soul…-_

_-Perdón por el de ayer, no quise exagerar-_

_-Hhhm-_

El sonrojo no tardó en llegar a las mejillas de la rubia ceniza bajó la cabeza para qué Soul no la viera y no se le facilitara besarla.

_-Por favor?-_ Tomándole la mejilla con una mano y haciéndole levantar su rostro para que se encontrasen sus ojos

_-O-ok…- _WAAA Dios ya llego la hora de la verdad, si esta vez exagera si me separo a las malas!

El albino contento de una vez se puso a besarla al comienzo fue algo torpe pero ya después se iba relajando cada uno

-_Hmm…-_

_*Separación rápida*_

_-_Qué pasa Maka? veo que te está molestando mucho esto-

-E-es que…-

-Dime si te mordí o te lastime con mis dientes o algo por el estilo… ee-

-No es que no sé!...-

-Es ese niño verdad?-

-Ya! Olvídalo! _Por favor no te enojes conmigo-_ Abracé a Soul muy fuerte para que olvidara eso, ahora que pienso no era eso, no sé qué me pasa…-

-Bueno…- Abrazando a Maka suavemente como forma de aceptación.

-No crees que está haciendo algo de frío? ahora que lo pienso está muy nublado…-

-S-sí

Cuando es que

-¡Hoola Maka~!

-D-Daniel?- Ay no! Daniel viniste cuando… Ahora que dirá Soul? Waa~

-Daniel?-

-Eh-e Soul es la persona de la que te hablé…-

-Uhmm…-

-Eee, interrumpo…?-

-Sí! y mucho-

-Ahh! Tu erees… Soul el de que hablan casi todas las chicas en el Colegio?

-Sí, y estamos ocupados ok?

-Soul!, no seas cruel con él-

-Ahhh?-quejándose el albino refunfuñó

-Por cierto eeh, creo que sí interrumpí m-mejor me voy…-

-Espera Daniel, no interrumpes si quieres quédate con nosotros!-

-AHHH?-alzando la voz aún más refunfuñó

-No seas dramático Soul

-Hmm bueno!- Buscando acomodo el oji-purpura

Que molestia ese tío, se sentó junto con nosotros y por culpa de él no pude estar más cómodo con Maka

-¿Tú cabello es natural?

-Si- Diciendo molesto y en un tono de pereza

-Usas lentes de contacto?

-No-

-Te mandaste a afilar tus dientes?

-¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer tantas preguntas?-

-Okey, okey…-

-Pero te mandaste afilar tus dientes?-

-Maka por favor~cállalo sii~?- Casi llorando y pidiéndole suplica a su novia

-Haha! No Daniel, él tiene los dientes naturales, y sus ojitos carmesíes también lo son-

-Gracias…!

-Ehehe de nada Soul-

-Es verdad lo que dijeron de ustedes?

-¿Qué cosa?- prestando atención Soul y Maka

-Bueno para mí suena tonto, pero que ustedes son técnico y arma de parte de Shinigami?

-A-a- eeh- Haciéndose los locos cada uno tratando de cambiar el tema

-Un momento, ¿Qué TE SUENA TONTO? Por favor la gente común sí es tonta!-

-Perdón? Bueno entonces me- un momento dices que si lo eres?

-Argggg Soul…!-

-Carajo, Maka tú hablas yo me voy hacer un, eh, una cosa por ahí!- Dándole la espalda a las dos personas el peli blanco

-(_Suspiro)_ Bueno Daniel, en verdad si lo somos, Soul es mí arma y yo soy su técnico, pero por favor ¡No se lo digas a nadie que es verdad eso!

-Tranquila, nunca traicionaría a una mejor amiga como tú-

-¿!

-Un momento espera, aquí yo soy el que le dice cosas bonitas a ella, bueno?-Girándose Soul para iniciar una pelea de nuevo

-E-e no le veo nada de malo decir eso

-Halla tú, yo si le veo lo malo…!

-MAKA-CHOP!

-Al fin del cabo si te lo ganaste Te eh dicho que no te metas en peleas estúpidas

-Perdón por eso Maka…

-No te preocupes Daniel, no pasa nada, Soul puede parecer muy malvado, pero solo es un niño tehee~

-Y volviendo al tema, Soul que es?

-Qué es en qué sentido?

-Como tu arma, que arma es?

-Es una guadaña…-

-Soul me puedes mostrar tu forma?- Decia Daniel interesado

-Espera Daniel, no creo que sea muy buena la idea…-

-Sí el niñato quiere hacerse en sus pantalones, le mostrare HAHA!-

-SOUL!

-No sé, al cabo que soy el técnico y me debes hacer caso

-Mierda… tienes razón, ósea que sí?

-Hmmmmm, etoo, bueno solo por un momento rápido ok?

-Bueno

_*Transformación*_

_-Ya! estás viendo ojala ya te sientas satisfecho!- _Hablaba la guadaña

-Jaja, habla por un ojo!

-_Mucha riza te da?-_

-Pues no me burlo por eso, si no que me pareció algo muy bueno, es mi primera vez que veo un Técnico con su arma, ya que casi la gente normal de aquí solamente rumorea de ustedes y los del tal "Shibusen"

-SI? Osea que somos los únicos junto con los chicos genial!- Gritaba Maka muy feliz ya que en ese caso era ella muy especial en ese Colegio

-_Mejor me acomodo como estaba…-_

_*Volviendo a forma humana*_

-WAAAH~! Tanto tiempo sin hacerme arma me incomoda estar ahí dentro-

_(Clases)_

-Los polinomios se pueden sumar y restar agrupando los términos y simplificando los monomios semejantes. Para multiplicar polinomios se multiplica cada término de un polinomio por cada uno de los términos del otro polinomio y luego se simplifican los monomios semejantes. Albarn, podrías entregar estas evaluaciones?- Decía mi profesora de Matemática, ella era muy tierna con migo pero era cruel con los demás

-Sí señora!

-Alumnos, debo decir que sus calificaciones fueron pésimas, y digo pésimas en mayúscula, pero digo que la mayor nota fue Maka Albarn

-Y-yo?

-Debo decir que eres muy buena Maka!-Decía Daniel orgulloso y pozando su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica

-*_Enderezando voz* _Ajam! No me vez aquí…?

-Ah-a Hola Soul!

-No la toques

-Hmm perdón, no quise hacerte molestia de nuevo

-Pues no lo hagas, así que no la toques de nuevo, vale?

-De eso se habla tío! Di que es tu territorio hahaha~!- Sentándose en un puesto cerca de Soul , BlackStar llegó

-Ah! Con que estás ahí

-See!

-Creo que me estoy empezando a preocupar…-

-¿De qué ahora que paso?

-Pues que Maka conoció un tío, y pues, ya se siente incómoda cuando eh…tú sabes daaah~ pues cuando la beso ella se siente incómoda.

-HAHAHAHA Pues Soul, me imagino que tu besarías extraño!, con esos dientes que mandas! Hahaha-

-Deja de joder, lo que digo es enserio…-

-Ya sé!

-Qué?

-Pues que eres otro de esos que les hierve la sangre de celos JAJAJAJAJ!

-Bahh! Con tigo a veces no se puede ya ni hablar…!

-JAJAJAJA, perdón perdón, es que me gusta joderte-

-Uy pues gracias! "_Tarée"_-

-¿Qué dijiste q-que fue lo último que dijiste?-

-Te dije tarado en francés, tarado JAJA!-

-Arghghg maldito albino!

_**Nota de Autor:**__ Etooo perdón por la tardanza, me da vergüenza, no prometí lo que dije Dx, bueno que les pareció? Algo corto claro, la otra semana tengo clases de nuevo DDDD: *Tirandome por la ventana* xD bueno la verdad es que sí, y lo piense más como hacer mis fics, bueno también les digo algo en mi facebook subo fics e mini-doujinshis de Soul Eater interesados, me escriben y les mando mi pag =DD, por sierto estoy haciendo un Doujin que va hacer un fic y creo que se va a tardarun poquito xD ._. Bueno sayonará! =D_**PROXIMAMENTE: "CELOS" **=DD


End file.
